


Nueva vida

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: El comienzo de una nueva y esperanzadora vida comienza para Terra con el conocer del infame Kefka Palazzo, cuya ya alterada vida sufrirá diversos cambios gracias a su agregación...





	Nueva vida

Habiendo transcurrido unos días de reposo siguiendo las instrucciones de Cid, la toma de contacto con Terra tuvo lugar. 

Según le explicó el propio científico previa presentación dentro de su despacho estaba parte del proyecto cuyo fin era integrar al sujeto en la sociedad antes de su conversión al servicio de los intereses del Imperio al haber manifestado ciertas pautas de comportamiento humano en algunos experimentos realizados, ante la duda razonable de su doble naturaleza no dejando de ser un arriesgado paso adelante, lo que hizo a Kefka sospechar le forzaría a dedicar ese día a ella y luego escribir impresiones y sucesos observados en una libreta. Su entusiasmo fue muy bajo mientras acomodándose un poco escuchó al excitado pelirrojo aclarar diversos puntos reunidos en una carpeta de considerable peso llena de reportes, fotografías y papeles envejecidos resultando provenir de diferentes pruebas y examinaciones medicas. No pudo controlar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda silenciosamente cuando sus ojos azules se quedaron un momento fijos en ellos pues por muy difusos que fueran los recuerdos, aun habían imágenes que perduraban del tiempo que el rubio fue algo así como un sujeto de estudio pero reaccionó velozmente saliendo de sus propias pesadillas cuando ésta fue cerrada súbitamente.

-¿Alguna pregunta antes de comenzar? -Dijo, su voz no perdió ni un ápice de entusiasmo ni energía. Su pálida mano sobre la carpeta.

Levantando sus ojos de la mesa, Kefka le miró con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. ¡Ni loco iba a volver a aguantar su parloteo interminable!

-Llévame hasta ella de una vez. -Le indicó levantando ambas cejas de color dorado.

 _Esta área siempre me incomoda_  pensó una vez se pusieron en camino hacía una sala en la que una de las enfermeras esperaba acompañándola, las enfermeras de menor rango siempre estaban ahí a fin de prevenir problemas o escapadas por parte de pacientes o individuos dañados a nivel cerebral. Este tipo de paciente solía ser el más problemático. Había tanta blancura que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos hasta que el rechoncho pelirrojo que era Cid se detuvo frente una doble puerta de madera oscura obligándole a detenerle también. Antes de poder ver el plateado objeto entre sus dedos, el tintineo le señalaba que debía ser una de las llaves que siempre parecía llevar en uno de los bolsillos de su bata. Las puertas cedieron tras un leve chasquido y ambos entraron. Al principio Kefka creyó que la sensación que le aturdió fue expectación pero profundizando no se trataba de algo proveniente de su ser, no, era algo que llevaba largo tiempo extendiéndose por el ambiente, algo atrayente y hasta familiar, cálido pero sutil como… Su magia. Las palabras de Cid carecieron de sentido al ser golpeado por esa realización y la creciente necesidad de hallar su origen.

-Mucho gusto en conocerle. -Oyó su voz de hada. Tímida y dulce, ligeramente temblorosa. De inmediato él cruzó sus brazos y sus ojos se clavaron en ella, examinándola como si se tratase de otro soldado más. -General Palazzo. -

La pequeña criatura frente a él es la portadora de esa magia. Su mera presencia provocaba que el ambiente fuera de esta agradable calidez. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. _El mero roce de su piel debe de ser igual o más cálido_  se encontró a mí mismo pensando cuando ella ofreció una pequeña mano que estrechar. Finas cejas dobladas y una sonrisa a punto de romperse. Levantando una de sus cejas, Kefka resopló y aproximó una de sus manos, irónicamente la que no esta enguantada poseyendo una blancura más notable. Una vez tomada la agitó antes de separarla. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdosos no cambiaron de dirección, contemplando su rostro como si nunca hubiese visto a un individuo… Como él. Bueno, sin lugar a dudas en semejante lugar donde el blanco es el color predominante él dudó mucho que conociera otros colores de intensa belleza como el rojo. Sonrió demostrando algo de comprensión. Al fin y al cabo parte de su misión era enseñarle el mundo y su funcionamiento.

-¿Nos vamos? -Es lo único que salió de su boca. Cejas levantadas en expectación. No le pareció necesario alargar el momento si ella ya conocía parte del nombre y rango del soldado. Duditativa la observo girar su pequeña cabeza repleta de rizos hacía la enfermera antes de asentir con energía.

Cid les acompañó hasta el final marcado por una gran puerta de hierro que sólo podía ser abierta o cerrada con llave. Mirando con recelo la gran estructura Kefka se figuro era uno de esos momentos que separaban un antes de un después en la vida para Terra cuyo aliento estaba siendo contenido parada a su lado. Su corazón bombeando sangre apurado por la emoción y el consecutivo vuelco al ver al maduro científico lograr su objetivo, separándose aquí sus caminos.

Supe que cuanto más andaba, más impulso estaba tomando en cada paso, prácticamente dejando un poco atrás a la pequeña Terra.  _Eso no está bien_  un sutil reproche me quiso recomendar pero sonriendo con más ganas se anuló pues no me afectaba, es más, me gustaba marcar ese espacio entre los dos. Su cercanía era suficiente para alterar mi estado sensorial y perceptivo. Tampoco era que estuviera muy lejos si podía oír tras de mi sus jadeos. A nuestro alrededor soldados de diverso rango nos miraban mientras unos se apartaban del camino y otros se quedaban quietos como estatuas, su rango distinguible por el grado de verde y los detalles dorados en mangas y cuellos. Hubo un tiempo que ese uniforme protegía mi piel, más que el recuerdo, aviejadas imágenes daban fe de ello. En el interior del elevador que era un cubículo de gran tamaño todo de madera con soportes del mejor metal le concedí una tregua para retomar aliento. Su pequeño pecho siguía subiendo y bajando velozmente pero poco a poco su respiración se normalizó, alguna tos escapó de su boca no obstante la sonrisa que me regaló no parece fácil de ser eliminada percatándose de mis ojos clavados en ella. Antes de que ninguno sea capaz de abrir la boca, un rotundo golpe seco fue la señal para abandonar el limitado espacio. ¡No pude sentir mayor gratitud! Estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por no iniciar una conversación con ella.

Una vez atravesaron la distancia entre la entrada principal y los grandes portales finales del alto y robusto muro que rodeaba todo el Castillo Imperial estarían más cerca del último punto. Una risilla quiso salir de entre sus labios todavía curvados con fuerza, la dejó salir deteniéndose. Hasta cerró los ojos a cada incrementada carcajada. A veces reírse sin más sentaba mejor que muchas cosas.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -Salió bruscamente del colocón irracional de euforia que le había venido con sólo reaccionar a la vocecita preocupada a su lado. Kefka Pestañeó y notó la pesadez de la serenidad otra vez, al girar sus ojos hacia la derecha captó la nítida imagen de la niña rubia mirándole con la frente arrugada y una de sus manos agarrada a uno de los pliegues de un pañuelo anaranjado rodeando su cintura, el otro era amarillo.

-Sí… -Sus labios se separaron y la primera afirmación fue formada. -Claro que sí… -Ganando solidez a medida que asentía. -… Por supuesto. -Apartando su mano clara y suave como la porcelana rodeando su muñeca con sus dedos, sin darle tiempo a protestar, él los retiró.

El respaldo del vehículo era realmente confortable, Kefka pegó su espalda y dejó su cabeza caer hacía atrás, sus dedos cubrían su frente bajo algunos finos mechones deslizándose. No quería ni mirarla por lo que ignoró su posición ya dentro del coche. _Lo estás haciendo realmente bien_  una voz en su cabeza le animaba notando los ligeros efectos de tanto auto control manifestándose como un sutil dolor en los lóbulos frontales. El continuado ruido que emitía el motor a cada kilómetro recorrido era ODIOSO pero cerrando los ojos fingió no oírlo. Había calles que este tipo de maquinas podían pasar pero había otras que no debido a la estrechez o a las escaleras que las delimitaban con otras más principales, no era necesario el recordatorio, en cuanto el motor dejó de gruñir como un animal viejo y malhumorado Kefka se incorporó, apartando la mano para llevarla abajo y abriendo los ojos asentió con la cabeza añadiendo una media sonrisa.

-Gracias. -Farfulló al abrir la puerta. Había que ser educados ¿no? La reacción del pobre hombre no le extrañó, pestañeando enmudeció.

Tenía la sensación que la gente tenía mucho más interiorizadas sus muestras de desprecio que las pocas que podía albergar de gratitud o hasta cierto nivel de valoración, también considerado aprecio.

Idiotas, idiotas, idiotas.

Él rubio recogió a Terra que le miraba como si buscase una señal por su parte validando la acción de salir. Al no querer malgastar ni saliva ni tiempo con esa tontería suspiró mirando al cielo y la sacó él mismo. Siseó al notar sus bracitos rodeando su cuello como si algo más que un proyecto Imperial les uniera más el apoyo de su cabeza rubia con mechones ganando tonalidad verdosa penetrados por la luz solar en su movimiento. ¡Qué irritante era! Resopló esmerándose por ignorar ese pequeño detalle, como todos los críos abandonados o huérfanos buscaba afecto se repitió una y otra vez, apurando sus pasos. A cada cuadrado de piedra que pisaba se podía apreciar un ruido definido y constante. Pum, pum, pum… Frente a la puerta correcta de la larga fila de viviendas él depositó a la pequeña rubia en el suelo, jadeando un poco se dispuso a recomponerse un poco. ¡Por fin estaban en casa! Apoyó su cabeza contra la solida puerta que le separaba del interior esbozando una sonrisa pero conteniendo la carcajada. No era recomendable llamar la atención, nunca lo era y cuanto más pensaba en ello más le molestaba.

-Tu habitación está arriba. -Le comunicó desprendiéndose en un ágil movimiento la pesada y larga chaqueta verde para dejarla colgada sobre una de las curvadas ramificaciones de madera del perchero junto a la puerta principal. Ella asintió lentamente recobrando su atención en él. -No te quedes ahí parada, acompáñame. -Agregó caminando hacía las escaleras por el amplio espacio. Sus pisadas eran casi imperceptibles sobre la alfombra rectangular.

Sus manos se desjuntaron cuando empezó a mover sus pequeños pies tras de él. Sintió que si eso iba a ser así a cada rato del día, le infartaría de impaciencia siguiéndola con la mirada traspasada la escalera. La miró con condescendencia levantando una ceja, ella siempre que le devolvía la mirada, una sonrisa iluminaba su cara de muñeca. Como no solía albergar muchas amistades en su casa debido a la obvia carencia o disminución con el tiempo la habitación de invitados apenas cambiaba requiriendo una limpieza menos intensiva que otras habitaciones de uso más regular. La dejó dentro para que se acomodara y Kefka encaminó sus pasos al despacho. Incluso fuera del Castillo había tanto por lo que ocuparse…


End file.
